


60 Segundos

by KatrinaGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Sad Ending, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: A Ginny Weasley le faltan 60 segundos para conocer a su alma gemela.Harry Potter Au Mundo moderno/Soulmate. Donde naces con la fecha y hora en la que conocerás a tu alma gemela tatuada en la muñeca.[Publicado previamente en mi cuenta de wattpad]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	60 Segundos

_"¡Navidad! Oh, dulce Navidad"_ piensa Ginny ácidamente, mientras siente como su nariz se congela bajo la ligera nevada que cae sobre las frías calles de Londres. _"Vuelves tan pronto, otra vez"_

—¿Por qué en Navidad? ¡Odio Navidad! —Murmura entre dientes, su aliento se mostraba en el aire frió, mientras observa, con cierto desdén, el tatuaje en su muñeca descubierta. **_25 de Diciembre, 00:01_**

Cuando era niña, Ginny Weasley contaba con un anhelo desesperado los días que faltaban para la época favorita de los niños del mundo. En ese momento, siendo la menor de siete hermanos y nacida en una familia muy humilde, su tatuaje era un consuelo tan bueno como la rata que Ron tomó de mascota, o como los libros de segunda mano en los que Percy se escabullía, como si fueran su portal privado a otro mundo. Para ella, como para tantos otros, su tatuaje era una señal de que el destino sabía de su existencia, y que se había tomado la molestia de unir su alma eternamente al alma de otra persona, una que consideraba perfecta para ella. ¡Qué afortunada se sentía!

Al crecer, y perder la inocencia infantil, se dio cuenta que todos tenían uno. No era especial. Ni siquiera era seguro que lo encontrara, porque las historias de éxito entre almas gemelas eran tan escasas que pocas ilusiones se permitía crear, y aun menos conservar... O eso decía, porque cada 24 de Diciembre salía temprano por la mañana y daba un largo paseo, caminando hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más, o hasta donde su monedero le permitiera trasladarse. Año tras año, desde que tuvo edad para salir sola, hizo lo mismo.

Al día de hoy, 27 años después de que su tatuaje se formara en su piel cuando todavía se encontraba en el vientre materno, no ha encontrado a esa persona. Pese a que dijera lo contrario, ella lo ha estado esperando. Sabe que no debe tener esperanzas, pero cuando el reloj de su muñeca marca **_00:01_** ella frena justo en donde esta, frente a una senda peatonal mientras el semáforo aun le marca el paso, y espera.

Durante cincuenta y cuatro, tortuosos y eternos, segundos ni siquiera respira. Observa, con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados y la respiración entre cortada, como las pequeñas manillas de su viejo reloj avanzan.

 _"Por favor"_ Piensa _"Por favor"_

Faltan exactamente tres segundos, para que pierda la oportunidad hasta el próximo año, cuando un coche gris gira bruscamente y derrapa perdiendo el control.

Lo último que vio Ginny Weasley fueron los ojos verde esmeralda del conductor, cuando su cuerpo se estrello contra su ventana.

—¡Oh, Mierda! —Jadeó el chico, saliendo rápidamente del auto para socorrer a la joven que permanecía tiesa, como un títere al que le han cortado los hilos, con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la ventana trisada.

Él no se dio cuenta como su tatuaje del alma se aclaraba hasta convertirse en una tenue cicatriz, como suele pasar cuando dos almas destinadas se encuentran. Sacó su teléfono táctil, justo cuando el reloj en la pantalla marcaba **_00:02, 25 de diciembre._** Y llamó a emergencias mientras agua nieve se mezclaba con la sangre de Ginny.


End file.
